Loptr
Loptr also refered as The Prophetic One or The Prophet is a character in the ''Bayonatta'' series. He is the "evil half" of Aesir, The God of Chaos while Loki is the "good half" of the ancient god. He is a character who is a heavy influence in the history of the games' universe, he manipulated the forces present in the World of Chaos with the goal to get back the power to control reality, the Eyes of the World. History Background When Aesir gave the Eyes of the World to humanity, the God was split in two entities, Loptr being the incarnation of Aesir's evil and Loki being the incarnation of Aesir's good. Loki was left with the Sovereign Power, the power to control the Eyes of the World and Loptr was left with the power to control the Remembrances of Time and check on humanity's evolution. 500 years before Bayonetta, he used the Witch Hunts as a mean to reach the Eyes of the World which were kept by the Umbra Witches and the Lumen Sages, he killed Rosa before Balder's eyes and tried to stole the Sovereign Power from Loki but Loki manage to escape to the time of ''Bayonetta 2''. ''Bayonetta 2'' Loptr was first seen just after Jeanne's soul was dragged to Inferno at top of Vimbulventr where he pulled a young Balder from his time and convice him that Loki is the one who killed Rosa. He is then seen when Bayonetta and Loki form an alliance showing Loki to Balder and telling him where the boy is. He is then seen after Valor's defeat saying that he is tired of his minions' failures and use his astral projection to track the party while staying on Vimbulventr. He then comes to Balder's help as he is about to fight Bayonetta for the third time, he fight Bayonetta while Balder fight Loki, he easily defeat the witch and after taunting her, he use his power to control the Remembrances of Time to show her Rosa's death at the hands of what looks like Loki and that her father never caused the War like she believed. As Loptr is about to kill a confused Bayonetta, Loki uses his cards to open the Gates of Hell forcing Loptr to retreat. He is not seen until Bayonetta and Balder are sent to Vigrid 500 years ago by Loki. There, the witch comes across a young Loptr that tell her that the he is Loki's other half and want to kill Balder and Rosa in order to take back the Eyes of the World. The two fight but the witch is no match for the God and he manages to kill Rosa but this time, Balder noticed the symbol on his forehead and realized that the kid is Loptr not Loki. He is then seen attacking Luka Redgrave but Loki saves him and is immediately captured by his other half. Balder and Bayonetta arrives at the mountain but Loptr manage to take back the two Eyes and the Sovereign Power and becomes Aesir once again. However, Loki use the true power of Aesir, "nothingness", to erase the Eyes which result in the duo summoning Omne and destroying Loptr's body. Loptr's soul try to shed his body to be reborn 500 years in the past and take over the realm but Balder use his own body to seal the god and is send back to his time over time, the evil Loptr represent corrupt Balder and he becomes a tyrant rulling over Vigrid for the 500 years to come. In Balder's body, Loptr tries to get the Eyes once again as they still exist in the past and use them to resurrect Jubileus, The Creator but after Jubileus' defeat, Balder sacrifice himself killing Loptr in the process. Hierarchy of Laguna Prophet "Waiting for Bayonetta and Loki at the Gates of Hell was the masked Lumen Sage and a mysterious figure. The unknown presence seemed to have an outline that blurred ever so slightly, as if it were not an actual physical form. Yet from it radiated an ominous aura so thick one could feel the insides of their body being ripped apart. Seemingly neither purely physical nor purely spiritual, nor angel, nor demon, for an instant a hint of confusion flashed across Bayonetta's features as she looked upon this fearsome opponent. "Umbra Witch, is that the limit of your power? Did you never open your eyes to your true potential?" -Chapter 3 The True Vigrid Chronicles Saavedra" Loptr "Was it reality or all just a dream? Finding herself in the midst of the Great War, 500 years ago, Bayonetta was suddenly attacked by a young boy with the exact appearance of Loki. After the symbol of their clan, the clock tower, was destroyed, the Umbra began to scatter, routed by their enemy. Demons and angels filled the sky, warring with each other in a violent swirl of chaos. Bayonetta knew where these events would lead. She was now faced with a momentous choice: would she change the course of history? However, the possibility that it was all a trap was never far from her mind. She had traveled from the past to the future, and then back again--the second time in her life she was made to leap through the dimensions of time and space. The boy's mouth slowly contorted into a grin. His smile... how he stood there looking at Bayonetta... made his intent clear. "I shall take back the power which belongs to me. The power of the Eyes of the World. You shall not interfere." -Chapter 5 The True Vigrid Chronicles Saavedra" Trivia *"Loptr" is synonymous with "Loki," the name of the Norse god of mischief. Category:Bayonetta characters Category:Bayonetta bosses Category:Bayonetta enemies Category:World of Chaos Category:Antagonists Category:Deities Category:Bayonetta deities